The Forest From The Trees
by Illyric
Summary: Jak and Daxter love each other, but neither one knows it. A hilarious chase across Haven ensues, and the two just might eventually find each other. Slash, Yaoi, mention of yuri. JakxHumanDax, and several other mentions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty! I've started work on my third fic, The Forest From the Trees. I go on vacation in a week, unfortunately, and I will be working like MAD to get this entire thing posted before I leave.

I hope.

This entire fic is dedicated to Sussiekitten, because she is, without a doubt, amazing and an inspiration.

This fic has not been beta'd, unfortunately- I don't have the time for such a luxury. If you see mistakes, let me know.

_Flashback_

"Speech"

/Thought/

The story herein earns me no money, nor do I own anything but the plot. It alternates points of view, starting with Dax, UNLESS OTHERWISE INDICATED. It will contain Yaoi- that means Guyxguy action. It shall also contain the mentions of yuri- that means chickxchick. If this offends, STFU!

Flames will be used to heat my house, cause I'm freezing! Not really.

ON WITH IT!

* * *

I was depressed, more so than I had ever been in my entire life.

I've saved the world three times over; I discovered I'm a member of the precursors, a virtual god; I've got more power than you could shake a stick at!

Hell, I'm not even orange and fuzzy anymore!!

I've learned to shoot a handgun, and I'm a pretty good shot.

Actually, this one time, I was practicing and Jak got in the way…Let's just say he had trouble sitting down for a little while after that.

Though for a different reason that I wished it to be…

Which brings me back to my depressed state.

Despite all these things, I still don't have the one thing I want the most, more than anything in the world.

Jak.

Yep. I'm crazy about everybody's favorite hero, the big, studly, greenish-blonde object of my ottsel lurv.

I guess I realized I loved him a little before he woke up in the Baron's Prison-y, fortress thing of doom.

Heh, the first time I told anyone it was Tess.

Boy, that was a fun conversation…

"_Daxxie? What's wrong, 'Orange Lightning'? You haven't been acting like yourself!". The buxom blond knew me better than anyone else, huh._

_I sighed, debating whether or not I should tell her and face her wrath, or not tell her and face her wrath._

_I opted to tell her now and get it over with._

"_Tess, I think…I think…" I trailed off, swallowed hard, and making sure there was no one in the bar, lowered my voice a little and spoke. I knew that this decision would probably change the course of my life, and her reaction could range from fan girl to calling me all sorts of names._

"_T-Tess, I'm in love w-with Jak", I stuttered, nervous and hyper aware of everything around me._

_She looked at me for a second, shocked, then squealed and clapped._

"_Oh. My. GOD! You're kidding, right?" She said, extremely eager. Now she had someone to go shopping with, I guess._

"_Do I look like I'm kidding?" I seethed, immediately regretting it. The look of hurt in her eyes was unmistakable. I walked over and wrapped her in a big hug._

"_I'm sorry, Tess. I'm just stressed over him. You're ok with this, though?!" I questioned, completely and totally confused as to why she wasn't bawling and in tears._

"_Oh, you silly! Of course I am! How can I not be, you're my best friend!" She grinned, and I knew I had been forgiven._

"_Besides", she whispered, "What right have I to be mad? I'm in a relationship with Rainn". At this she giggled, and it was my turn to be shocked._

"_Wait, what?!" I asked after a minute of recovery. "When? How?…where?" I was totally dumbstruck by this. _

"_Well, two months after our last race in Kras City, Rainn admitted she liked me. I said what the hell, I'll try in, and, well, here we are, at the Naughty Ottsel". She giggled again. "You ok, Daxxie?" she asked, noticing my shock._

_I closed my mouth, which dropped open during our conversation, and nodded. I felt so much better after having told her, and I knew she wouldn't betray me._

I guess during my memory, I must have started crying, cause I now had tears streaming down my face.

"Dax??" asked my knight in not-so-shining armor. He was standing right behind me, his hand about to touch my shoulder.

"Something wrong, buddy?" He was genuinely concerned for me, but I just couldn't take looking at his face.

So I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Yay! I got around to typing the second chapter, and the third will be up by the end of the day!

Thank you SOOO much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts!

I'll try and live up to your expectations )

6 days left…

This chapter is extremely short, it's mainly designed as a transition chapter for the next which I'll be posting tonight.

Reminder-

This fic contains alternating points of view. This chapter is Jak.

_Flashback/dream_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

I'm not reposting my disclaimer or my warning about flames- they carry on through the whole fic.

ON WITH IT!

* * *

I've been in love with Dax for a long, long time. I guess it started when he went ottsel; maybe a little bit before that.

I know that sounds kinda weird, I mean, who falls in love with an ottsel, right? Hey, it didn't matter to me. I knew we would find a way to get him back to normal.

I also knew that I would do anything for him, and he was, is, and probably will be forever my world.

Shortly after we saved the world the FIRST time around, we got dropped into this gof forsaken city, he looked for me.

He looked for me.

It took him two years, and when he finally found me I'ld been through hell and back.

I won't go into the details of my imprisonment- they're too horrific to describe. I'll only say two things on the occasion.

1) I HATE PRAXIS!

2) Erol paid dearly for what he did to me, that perverted freak.

Even though he took two years, and by then I'ld been screwed up, he didn't do bad.

--

Earlier that week, about a year after the destruction of Erol and my discovery of light powers, I had been about to enter the Naughty Ottsel when I heard Tess and him talking. I thought he was finally admitting he loved the blonde. It hurt to think of it, but his happiness was the most important thing to me. It was hard to stomach the total shock when I heard those words come out of his supple, pink lips.

"T-Tess, I'm in love w-with Jak"

I was dumbstruck. What? He loves me? He LOVES me?! I couldn't help but listen to their conversation for a little while longer, and learned some things which probably should have stayed secret. After leaving, I started plotting coming out to Daxter

--

I picked a night to confess, but Dax seemed really antsy all day. I had a boquet of roses in my hand behind my back, and I watched him through the bedroom door of our flat in Haven.

I walked up to him, and asked if he was ok.

He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- And so, the third chapter!

I'm not naming the chapters simply because I don't have the time, thought I probably will come back to it after my vacation.

Sorry to have left you all with such a short chapter, I promise I'll try to avoid that in the future! Bear with me, people- it does get better!

This chapter is in Daxxie's POV

If you haven't figured it out, I'm against A/N's at the bottom of chapters for my multi-chapter fics. I use them in one shots, but that's it. Thus, I shall definitely let all of you know any information and add anything I missed in the previous chapters up here, in these notes.

-Insert Disclaimer/warnings here-

_Flashback/dreams_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

On with it!

* * *

I ran as fast as my lanky frame would carry me. I knew Tess could help me out, so I stopped there first.

I walked in on her molesting Rainn on the bar counter.

Suffice it to say, I am never eating anything there again.

I figured I could go to Sig. It seemed like the best choice- I knew him and Jinx had been bumpin' uglies for a while- why not!

I was in luck.

The wastelander was home alone, thank God, visiting from Spargus City on business. Thankfully, Jinx was still pulling a mission in Kras city from the last time Sig and I had talked; If he weren't, I would have been scarred for life, worse than I already was.

I knocked, and the big guy opened the door with a surprised look.

"Cherry! I was hoping to…wait, no Jak? Just Daxter? He's not…is he??" Sig asked, full of concern.

"No…Sig…He's…Alive…" I panted, absolutely out of break from my running.

"Ok, then. What's wrong? And why are you gasping like a fish out of water?" Jeez, did those questions ever end?

"Sig, I need…to talk…to you." I had calmed my breathing down, for the most part, so he could understand me.

"Umm, alrighty, Cherry, but why?" he asked.

"Because…I'm in love…with Jak…" I replied. Maybe I wasn't as in shape as I thought last week.

Sig looked at me and smiled.

"I knew there was something there, Cherry. You just had to realize it." He replied, seeming to know my question before I could even ask.

"Wait…what? You think Jak might actually…" I trailed off. By this time, my breathing had returned to normal. My eyes must have flashed with hope and betrayed my heart, because Sig seemed to know my doubts.

"Dax, I couldn't be more sure. The kid's liked you since I've known him; it's why I never made a move."

At that he winked, and I shuddered.

"TMI! TMI!" I shouted, thoroughly freaked out. MY JAK.

"But if you're sure, I'd better get home- big guy has a tendency to get into trouble when I'm gone."

I turned to run out the door, and stopped myself. I needed a little bit of knowledge before I could seduce the big guy- otherwise, somebody could get hurt. I blushed a bit because I could picture a naked Jak sitting over me, preparing to do all sorts of naughty things…

I turned around to face Sig once more, and almost got hit in the face with a flying book as I heard Sig say "Think fast!"

I caught it, read the title and went as red as my hair.

"Here, Cherry. This will teach you everything about losing yours."

He winked again.

Damn, that's creepy.

"Umm, thanks. And Sig?" I said, hoping to end this conversation before my face got any more red.

"Yeah?" the wastelander asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"I owe you one, buddy." I said, meaning every single word.

"No problem, kiddo." He said. "Take my zoomer- I know you guys live halfway across the city."

I thanked him again, grabbed the floating piece of technology, shoved the book in the glove compartment and sped off. I sped by the Naughty Ottsel on the way when I heard the scream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Alrighty, chapter 4! I'm sorry chapters have been so short, and I apologize for cliffies. They write themselves!

Damn plot bunnies.

5 days left.

Once again, the whole fic is dedicated to Sussiekitten, cause she's awesome and I love her XD.

_Flashback/Dream  
_"Speech"  
/Thought/

-Insert disclaimer/warning thing here-

Jak's POV

Thanks again, everyone. I'll have the next chapter out before the day is done.

ON WITH IT!

* * *

I wandered the city for hours, looking for that oaf.

I suppose I wasted that time, because I knew if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

I also knew he loved me.

So then what the hell is going on here?!

I traveled along these lines of thought, not really paying attention to where I was going. I was so wound up in my musings that I arrived at the Naughty Ottsel without even realizing I had gotten there.

I decided I might as well go in, even though I knew he wasn't in there.

Shock.

That was my only thought. Rainn was being…umm…compromised, we shall say by…Tess? I mean…that's just weird. I didn't see that one coming. I'ld heard they were getting it on and were together from Dax, but I didn't know THAT was how they went about it.

I would have left without incident, but then Rainn opened her eyes…and saw me.

The scream I heard next was high enough to shatter windows, but luckily, the shrill tone didn't break the panes.

I fell to the floor, covering my ears; they were ringing like nobodies business.

Tess looked up, saw me, and gasped.

"Jak, my God, I didn't know you were in here! I'm sorry; I thought I had flipped the sign to closed!"

Oh. Of course.

I began to stutter out. "I-it's ok, I w-w-was just leaving", but when I turned to run, I was face first with a fuming, pissed off Daxter, who happened to be aiming a gun right between my eyes.

It was the tears in his eyes that really hurt the most. I never want him to cry- if ever he does, it hurts me more than death ever could.

My heart began to ache, as I wrenched out his name. I put out a hand to touch him, and he smacked it away.

"Dax…" I said, hurt that he had done so.

"You know", he started, " I thought maybe, just maybe, I loved you. I talked to Sig, and he convinced me that you liked me."

Daxter was pissed beyond belief- I could just tell. When you spend that much time with someone, you begin to learn exactly how they feel at different times. It hurt to see him so angry, and I felt like shit for having done nothing.

"Dax…" I called again, in a hushed voice.

"No, listen to me for a minute. I came by here on my way home, to confess to you I love you, and here you are, watching Rainn and Tess go at it!" His words stung, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I looked down at the ground, unable to tell him that what he thought happened and what actually happened were two different things.

"Dax…" I could do little more than whisper at that point. I knew I was being redundant, but I was unsure of what I could say. If I gave my excuse now, he wouldn't listen to reason.

"I guess I was wrong." he whispered.

"I'm gone- don't try to find me. Goodbye, Jak."

He turned to go, Tess and Rainn watching in horror and staring as I cried.

I knew Dax was crying as well, and I couldn't keep him from that pain. I grabbed his arm in a futile attempt to keep him from going. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him he was loved, but the words just wouldn't flow. When my fingers clasped his arm, he shook me off, and left me for a second time, taking my heart along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Chapter five! The second one for the day.

I think my fingers started bleeding from all the typing a couple chapters ago…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially those who favorited or alerted it.

:blush:

I don't really like the way this chapter turned out, but what the hell!

Once again, the ever present reminders and disclaimers

-insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

_Flashback/Dream_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

On with it!

* * *

I didn't want to leave, not after that confrontation.

I left anyway.

I knew Jak would find me, if he followed the clues, but I was hoping he wouldn't. He knew Sig and I had talked, so he would check there. I also knew he would check with Keira, Tess and Rainn, and Torn and Ashelin.

I was banking on the fact that he wouldn't check the one person who he thought I hated, and who we suspected hated me.

I hoped he wouldn't.

I walked down the path to haven forest, entered through the double gate. The metal heads that had been here before we saved Spargus and Haven had all been cleaned out and purged with several high-end explosives- the whole area had been reconstructed and returned to normal.

I whipped out the hover board that Keira had made for me after my miraculous transmutation into the sex god before the poor denizens of Haven. Mine was longer, thinner, and faster than Jak's (and you can take that in more than one way!). However, I was unable to do as many tricks.

Whatever.

I got on, and boarded down to Samos' hut. I really, really hoped and prayed that he wasn't in, or if he was, that he was in a good mood.

Did I mention that I have terrible luck with Murphy's Law?

The old coot let me in, and the only thing I could do was hug him and cry. I guess the sage's heart must've softened when he saw my tears.

I tend to have that effect on people.

He helped me to a chair, and made me some of my favorite tea.

Contrary to popular belief, my favorite drink is neither coffee nor alcohol.

It's tea!

Anyway, he served the tea, and I calmed down for a bit. After he deemed me normal enough to stand a conversation, he asked what had happened, and he listened to my blabbering attentively for a very long time. I suppose I finally finished, and had no tears left to cry, when he spoke.

"Well, my boy, there are three things which you need to know and seem to have missed out on." he stated in a quiet tone.

"First off, you must never jump to conclusions. Jak is not the type of person to sneak around corners to watch others in sexual contact. In fact, as far as I knew, Jak is a virgin." he chuckled at this, though I was never sure why.

I stared at Samos for a second, in shock.

"Samos, are you serious?" I asked. I wanted to be sure of my information before a leaped into Jak's arms once more.

"As a heart attack." he said with a smirk on his face.

I didn't know the codger could smirk, let alone have a sense of humor!

He spoke again.

"The second piece, my precursor friend, is that Jak isn't even into women. Actually, he's gay."

At this point I'm pretty sure I passed out, because the next thing that I remembered was being bathed in green eco.

I processed what he had just said.

"Samos, you're sure? You're not kidding me, and this isn't a dream, and you're not being cruel, right?" I was so, so sure that Samos would answer yes to all three.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. I'm real, you're real, and you're stuck here with me!"

"How." I managed to croak out. "How could you know this for certain?" I questioned.

"He tells me everything, Daxter. I practically raised him, and he views me as his father and Keira as his sister." He assured.

"But why would he tell you and not me?" I was confused and a little hurt- Jak and I talked about everything, right?

Then again, we didn't talk about love until it blew up in our faces, did we?

"Daxter, he doesn't tell you the things that apply to you." He responded.

Now I was even MORE confused.

"But how does that apply to me?" I asked, scratching my head.

Samos laughed at my apparent lack of knowledge.

"There is one third thing I have yet to tell you, Daxter. Calm yourself."

I was on total edge. How could he say that to me?! I'M A FREAKING NERVOUS WRECK AND HE'S TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!

He must have seen my eye twitch, because he revealed the third bit to me.

"Daxter, he loves no one but you." Samos said, looking at me with concern.

My last thought went something along the lines of a single word, starting with a capital F and rhyming with yuck.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm back! Yay!

And there was much rejoicing (and if anyone gets that reference, kudos to you).

Today is the sixth, yes? Thus, I have three days left of posting.

This entire fic has never been beta'd, thus, if you see mistakes, let me know!

Jak POV

_Flashback/Dream_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

-insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

On with it!

* * *

I'd searched the entire city, and I still couldn't find Daxter.

First, I went to Sig's, since that was the last place Dax had been besides the Naughty Ottsel. Sig told me their conversation, and I filled him in. My eyes brimmed with tears, but I would not cry; I could not cry. Sig sent me off with a good luck and a bar of chocolate to make me feel better.

Next, I went to HQ, thinking maybe I could find Torn- perhaps Dax had gone there?

No such luck. Torn was with Ashelin at the palace. I made my way over there, and was granted access to the chambers of the ruler.

I think I may have been scarred for a second time. Jeez, twice in one day, my luck must be horrible.

Torn and Ash were in a very…compromising position. I didn't realize people could bend their bodies like that!

Needless to say, neither had seen Daxter.

So where could I go?

Keira was not an option- she was madly in love with me, that much was obvious. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

"OF COURSE!" I exclaimed, earning strange looks from the citizens and the Freedom Guard in the area.

/The oracle will know!, I thought to myself. I jumped into a nearby zoomer, and sped off towards her tent.

--

I was there five minutes later, and as nervous as ever. Fearless? Ha. It's all an illusion. Every time I go into battle, I'm always a nervous wreck on the inside over you-know-who.

I opened the flap, stepped in, and heard a melodious, rich, earthy, and a little scratchy voice in my head.

/Come in, Jak. I know what troubles you. Enter, and I will grant you the knowledge you seek./ she…well, I'm not sure if that counts as her saying or thinking it to me, but regardless, I heard her.

/How the hell does she do it?/ I wondered. I walked in, and sat down on the mat in front of Onin. Pecker was non there; I assumed he was running errands or getting jiggy with something.

/Relax, Jak. What I have to tell you will surprise you, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt./ The voice was sweeter now.

/Normally, I would not speak to you like this- I would use Pecker. However, as you can see, he isn't here at the moment, so I must use magic to communicate./

It seemed she was answering my questions before I could even ask them!

It made me a bit apprehensive, and I guess it showed on my face, because she replied soon after that.

/The one you love has come to no harm; I promise he is safe and in good hands./

That made me feel a thousand times better. It made me relieved, but worried that I still didn't know where he was. I was also slightly in shock as to how she knew that he was ok.

Once again, she seemed to know my question.

/Only your closest friends know; we were always able to tell. Even Keira knows, deep down, but she does not wish to admit defeat./ Onin thought-spoke.

Oh. I suppose that's alright, then.

/Now…on to business./ she stated, looking me in the eye with her milky, empty white orbs.

/At the moment, Daxter is in Haven forest with Samos./

She gave me a moment to let that sink in, as she knew it would.

My jaw dropped when I processed that statement.

"Samos, as in, the co sage, Samos?" I asked in amazement.

/Yes. He and Samos are talking about you. Daxter ran out on you both times because, well, he loves you. What you heard Tess and Dax talking about was truth. He ran out because he was trying to tell you./ She once again gave me time to think.

I was paralyzed by this, as the tidbit of information I had been given made complete and total sense. I had gained new understanding of Dax, and I was grateful for it.

I couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. All I could think of was him.

And then it hit me.

Samos?!

Why the green wonder? They HATE each other!

/Wait. Does it even matter?/ I asked myself.

My thoughts went on like this for some time, while I waited for Onin to say something, anything.

/Well? What are you waiting for, Jak? Go to him- he needs your love. You are dismissed./ said the voice.

I dashed out the door faster than the speed of light, with a quick thank you and goodbye thrown over my shoulder.

I don't think Pecker saw me coming. Oh well.

He'll survive.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- So, I apologize. This chapter is EXTREMELY Short. It's meant solely as a transition chapter to the next one. I apologize ahead of time…

Thanks again to everyone who's sticking with me- I promise the lemonz is coming.

Once again, dedicated to the lovely sussiekitten, for being an awesome inspiration and bearing with me.

-Insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

_Flashback/dream_

"Speech"

/Thought/

On with it!

* * *

The eco sage and I talked a bit more, about varying things- weather, stories, news about friends.

Then a thought crept into my head, and I voiced my concern.

"He's coming here, isn't he." I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Indeed. I recently built another cabin for when the time came- Onin warned me that I would have to do so. Apparently, she knew this would happen. I'm sending you there soon, and I'll have Jak meet you there." the sage decreed. He left the room wordlessly and into his workshop, where I heard all sorts of terrible noises; glass shattering, something squawking, curse words, thumping AND squelching.

He eventually returned with a medium sized jar. It contained an odorless, clear/white gel-like substance. It was very slippery, and made my fingers very, very slick.

"Here," he said, "you'll need this to…ah…consummate your relationship." He huffed out.

I blushed redder than a stop light and murmured a thank you.

Samos suddenly looked up from me, toward the entrance of the forest.

"Go- he has entered the woods. I will send him to you. Follow the path behind my house, and you will reach it eventually." he dictated, pointing.

"Now scram!"

I ran out the door to the back of the house, and hopped on my hover board.

I followed the path for a while, thinking of all the things that Jak and I would soon be doing, and I realized I hadn't read the book Sig had given me. I flipped it open, and read while hover boarding.

This proved to be a bad idea in the end, because I eventually ran into the house.

It hurt.

A lot.

I fell to the ground in pain, almost losing the jar and the book. Thankfully, being the acrobat that I am, I caught both before I hit the ground. I sad there a moment, and eventually stood and brushed myself off.

Thank the precursors Jak didn't see that…

I walked up the steps, onto the porch, and opened the door.

My jaw dropped in total shock as I closed it behind me.

The room was decked out in all wooden detailing- wooden floors and furniture wherever possible. The only things which weren't wooden where the shower, the kitchen, and the bed.

Oh, dear sweet Jesus, the bed!

It was covered in black sheets and blanket, the sheets made out of a silken material. It was decorated with little red hearts, and there was a red lace drapery around the bed.

It.

Was.

BEAUTIFUL.

I placed the jar Samos had given me on the black-stained wooden nightstand, along with the book. I then took off my boots and socks, and tried to lay as seductively on the bed as I could. I soon realized I couldn't do it well, and decided to take off everything but my boxers.

As I threw the clothes to the floor, I realized there was a jar of rose petals on the nightstand as well.

/Jeez, Samos planned everything, didn't he!/ I wondered to myself.

I spread them all around me, and laid down. I grabbed Sig's book and finished it, and hid it under the bed. It was quite graphic, and I was sure my blush wouldn't go away for quite some time.

Replacing the two people in the book with mental images of Jak and I, I started to get turned on, getting ready for the time of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Ladies and Gentlemen, I have returned!

Ok, so I was gone a day lol big deal.

Anyway, this chapter is the shortest I've posted; I apologize. Please forgive me, cause the next chapter makes everything better.

The next chapter will begin a series of lemons, switching viewpoints. There are two chapters left after this and an epilouge; good luck!

Thank you, everyone, for staying with me so long!! And the reviews, my Lord, I was very happy!

Once again, dedicated to my wonderful friend Sussiekitten, her stuff is amazing! She actually just posted a really cool fic- It's called "Haunted", I suggest you check it out )

I'm sorry I ended this where I did; I love you all?

-Insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

On with it!

* * *

I hopped on the nearest zoomer, hijacking it from some sap. I hope they don't mind.

Then again, at this point? I didn't care.

I sped across the city, driving faster than I have in my entire life. My accelerator seemed to be fueled by my twisting emotions, and my thoughts ran away with the spoon.

I was daydreaming about the one time I had ever seen Dax nude after his retransformation. He had been taking a shower, and forgot to close the door all the way.

I barely contained myself, nearly barging in to screw him senseless.

Control myself, I did.

My thoughts and memories of Daxter occupied my mind long enough to distract me, and I soon arrived at the double door airlock leading to the forest much faster than I had expected.

The doors, however, seemed to conspire against me, and they took so long to open I almost went Dark to rip them off.

Once again, I contained myself, and waited impatiently for them to open.

FINALLY!

They opened, and I burst through at a speed most humans would be unable to achieve.

Eventually, I hopped on my jet board and rocketed through to Samos' hut.

I walked in, yet all I saw was the old green eco sage meditating.

"Where's Dax?" I asked, confused; Onin said he would be here!

"Jak, before I tell you the location of your lover," he paused, and I blushed simultaneously, "I must warn you. Be careful. His mind is fragile at the moment; hurry up and go tell him you love him. Go; I built a cabin a ways back in the woods. He is waiting there with…supplies." The old sage turned around, waved his hand at me, closed his eyes and started hovering.

I jumped out the door at a rate of speed equal or greater than the speed of light.

I ran up the path, and within minutes I was at the door, and slowly, I opened it.

The sight was beautiful, sensual and perfect enough that I almost came on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- So here it is! The beginning of lemon-y scented hotness. Please don rubber gloves and goggles, and keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times.

Love ya! Forgive me the cliffhanger of last chapter- I have a feeling someone wanted to kill me XD

This is Dax's POV, if you couldn't tell.

-Insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

_Flashback/dreams_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

Umm…On with it!

* * *

I heard the door creak open, and my breath quickened. I knew Jak was at the door. He opened it all the way, and our eyes were connected. I saw so many emotions in his eyes, my head started to spin. His gaze smoldered with lust, love, pain, trust, hope, and want. His eyes gazed over me, and drank in the site of my body. His looks were turning me on and making me hard, and we hadn't even started anything.

I could tell he was close, and he whispered my name.

It was highly erotic.

I hated to ruin the moment, but we needed to talk, and it was the only thing I could think of that would keep the mood and save our souls.

I let loose one of the cheesiest pick of lines I could think of.

"I knew I was the hottest thing in the room, but I think your gaze surpassed that!"

He walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge, and took off his boots and socks while I lay there in boxers, my body shrouded in rose petals.

He looked at me again, and started talking at the same time I did.

"Dax, I think…I'm in love with you"

"Jak, buddy, I gotta tell you- I love ya"

Well that worked!

He smiled, and pulled me into his lap, our faces gradually growing closer. He whispered, lips barely touching mine.

"I'm sorry, Dax. Forgive me."

And then he kissed me.

It was the mist amazing thing I've ever experienced. It was tingly, and warm, and his lips were oh so soft.

He liked and nibbled at my lower lip, and I swore I'ld died and gone to heaven.

I felt so totally lost in exctacy as his tongue slid into my mouth. I gasped, and he took advantage of that. We battled for dominance, and I let him win- I didn't mind being on bottom!

He started rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I shivered in pleasure, letting out little groans, my breath coming faster. His lips left mine, and I was saddened at the loss of contact for a moment.

Then his lips slid down my neck, and I was no longer depressed.

He nipped, kissed, and licked my throat. He found my pulse point, and sucked lightly, but hard enough to mark me as his; I moaned in pleasure. It seemed my moans were turning him on, and doing wonders for both of our sex drives.

He moved to my Adam's Apple, gave it a similar treatment, and after he had finished that, kissed me once more and proceeded to make a meal out of my ears.

Now, an elf's ears are the most sensitive part of their body, besides their…well, you know. If used right, you can cause an elf to come just by using his ears. He licked and nibbled the tips till I was moaning, panting, and yelling his name, nearly begging for him to go down.

He whispered, voice husky and laden with lust.

"Lie down, on your back, now."

Needless to say, I was more than happy to comply.

My white boxers were tented, and I could see that Jak was suffering a similar problem.

Well, I had felt that Jak was suffering a similar problem.

He moved to lie down on top of me, straddling my legs with his own, and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Dax." He said, looking me in the eyes. I saw nothing but honesty, love, and hope.

"Jak…" I breathed, touched by his openness.

His lips trailed downwards from mine, down my neck again and to my chest.

I cried out when his lips found my left nipple. He licked and sucked at the bud until it was hard as rock, then lifted off of it to blow on it. At that point, I was a veritable pile of whimpering, need, almost-too-hard-to imagine mush.

He switched to the other nipple, and my body began to ache from all the pleasure it was being flooded with.

Jak slowly started kissing lower, first going over my muscles with his fingertips, and then with teeth and tongue, rubbing his hands up and down my sides and trying to overload me. He kissed my lithe abs, as he made his way slowly to my happy trail. Languidly dipping his tongue into my navel and watching me with smoldering baby blues, I thought I would lose it right then and there. I nodded, begging him to go lower.

"Jak…un…please…"

Lower he went, kissing and licking my happy trail, leaving several love bites that damn near sent me over the edge.

Jak stared at the massive tent in my boxers. He breathed on me through them, kissing the tent and nuzzling my erection with his cheek.

"Jak! Please…mhmmmm…stop teasing me!"

I couldn't stop panting, and my body was heaving and shaking- I needed him to do something more, and I felt an ache where I wanted him in me.

I felt his fingertips brush my thigh, and butterfly kisses along my inner leg, and I knew this had to be right.

He stopped his ministrations for a moment, kissed me through my boxers, and pulled back for a moment to head towards a state of undress.

When he had stripped down to his boxers, he let me look at him. I couldn't help but blush, and think how lucky I was to have him.

Jak was huge!

I watched as he stripped down slowly; he knew what he could do to me.

I had seen and admired him in the showers before as an Ottsel, when we still took showers together, and sometimes even would pleasure myself to those thoughts, but that was nothing compared to this!

The real deal? So much more sensual. His greenish blonde hair covered his body in an extremely light fuzz, darker only around his happy trail.

I almost came.

Almost.

I think Jak knew it, cause once he was down to boxers, he crawled over me and kissed me on his way down. He looked up at me, and I said but two words.

"Jak…please!" I could barely take it anymore.

"What…" He said, slowly removing my boxers with his teeth, "…Do you mant me…" He said, not finishing his question, while kissing my heated flesh. I bit my lip and groanded. "…To do?" Hi licked the slit and slowly engulfed my head. I yelped, couldn't help the noises I was making as my body filled with pleasure and lust.

He slid his mouth down around my arousal, rubbing roughly with his tounge. He dragged his teeth up and down lightly, grazing me. It was intense! I didn't realize it could feel that good. He sucked a little, and then hummed.

I couldn't take it anymore, my body was quivering and I positively ached with a desire for release. I screamed Jak's name, and came hard into his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Omg!

:blushes and has a nosebleed:

Thanks everyone who's been reviewing, particularly sussiekitten!

This story is now complete- I've finished it, the epilogue is posted. Everything's done, and I did it with two days to spare!!

Alright everyone, this is my last Author's Note. I refuse to write one for the next chapter, cause I feel it will take away from the ending. Thus, these are my final thank you's

Thank you, EVERYONE who made it this far. If you review, that's awesome, but I won't beg for one.

This chapter will contain full blown SEX (as opposed to whatever may have happened in the last chapter ;-))

-Insert disclaimer/warning thingy here-

Jak's POV

_Flashback/Dreams_

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

On with it!

* * *

Daxter tasted as good as and of everything I had imagined him to. His seed filled my mouth, and I swallowed most, leaving a little bit in so he could taste himself on my lips. I kissed him, and felt him panting and grinning like a fool under me.

"I guess I gotta take care of you now, huh big guy?" he asked, grabbing my ass. I yelped and kissed him deeply. I was growing more turned on with every second, more so than I had ever been during my dreams of Daxter touching me.

Or that time I caught him whacking off in the shower.

But that's a different story.

Daxter and I broke apart for air for a moment, and he handed me a small jar of…well, I wasn't sure what it was, actually. I think he figured out my confusion from my expression, cause he explained.

"It's a lubricant, so that we can…well, you know. If you just thrust in, it will hurt 'Like a bitch', as Samos put it." he replied to my inquisitive look.

"I talked to Sig also." Oh. That explains his knowledge.

"So tell me-" I said, wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds issuing from his throat. I palmed his member, and whispered as huskily as I could into his ear.

"What do I do?" I asked, nibbling on his ear.

He was fully recharged and ready to go.

/Damn, he's good/ I thought.

"Take your…uhn…fingers…three of…Ah! There! Them, and coat them…slip em…one at a time…OH!"

I had kinda figured out what Dax wanted me to do based on his movements and tone of voice. It felt a little strange at first, but he seemed to like it.

After a while of Dax pressing against my hand against his puckered entrance, I slipped another in. I could tell this put him in a twinge of pain, but when he moved against my fingers again, I started moving. I think I hit something deep inside of Daxter that made him feel good, cause he let out a groan of my name.

I love what I can do to him.

I slid in my third finger, and I know this hurt him, so I held my fingers still for a moment and whispered in his ear for a while, telling him I love you's all the while.

Finally, he started moving, and I thrusted my fingers into him.

Then he cried out three words in a near sob of pleasure soaked wording, and I nearly shouted with joy.

"Jak…more…please!"

I pulled out my finger, and coated my manhood in the oil-like jelly. I positioned myself over him, he lying on his back, legs spread to allow my room.

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

He said nothing, only impaled himself on me.

/Shit!/

I could tell this must hurt the most, for Dax had tears in his eyes. I kissed them away as they slid down his face, and whispered sweet things in his ear.

Eventually Dax moaned.

"Move!

Needless to say, I complied.

I started moving into that tight heat, slowly and waited for him to get used to me. I'm not an egomaniac, but I know I'm pretty big.

Dax begged me to go faster, harder, anything, and again I complied with his wish. I knew the mattress was gonna have a dent in it tomorrow.

I could tell Daxter was close, cause he kept moaning louder.

Deciding I wanted more of those sexy sounds and whimpers, I grabbed his fully hardened manhood, and started pumping in time with my thrusts.

Dax couldn't make coherent sounds at this point, and was just making noises and cries. I started showering his face, his lips, his ears with kisses and licks. Soon after that, he screamed.

"Uhn…oh! JAK!!"

He came hard, all over our stomachs. His tight, wet walls closed and clamped around me, and I managed one last thrust before I came and filled him with my seed. I collapsed soon after, and whispered three words in his ear.

He responded in kind, and we fell asleep, still connected.


	11. Epilogue

Dax's POV

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and realized there was a very heavy weight on top of me.

I opened my eyes, looked to the left and then to the right, and found Blondie's head next to mine. I 'eeped', and blushed at the thought of last night's activities and the feeling of Jak still inside me.

My noise caused him to wake up, turned his head towards me and started sucking on my neck.

I gasped.

And then winced in pain, because he was getting harder, and my ass was still very, very sore.

But it felt so good.

I whispered in his ear.

"Jak, I love you, and I want this, but can we go to the river to clean up? I'm still covered in last nights…ah…results, and my ass is really sore."

He shuddered, looked in my eyes once, and picked me up. I yelped, wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and held on while he carried me to the river.

Shit! It was COLD!

It was ok, though, cause he was there and kept me warm.

After our little…adventure…which took several hours in the river…

Hehe.

After our adventure, shall we say, we went back to the cabin, me in his arms, bridal style.

Needless to say, we stayed in the forest for the next couple nights, as Samos had prepared the home for such a stay.

After about four days filled with so many love filled hours, Samos stopped by, and told us we were being kicked out, on account that we had scarred the trees and kept him awake.

Heh.

And on the way back to Haven, and our home, I knew that Jak and I would never be apart again.


End file.
